<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Lip Balm by woosanicus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671995">New Lip Balm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woosanicus/pseuds/woosanicus'>woosanicus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, sanwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woosanicus/pseuds/woosanicus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San absolutely loves the taste of the lip balm Wooyoung uses, so he keep stealing kisses from Wooyoung</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San &amp; Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sanwoo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Lip Balm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya ketika San membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Anak laki-laki yang punya ciri khas goresan di alisnya itu berjalan menghampiri Wooyoung.</p><p>“Ada paket nih.”</p><p>“Asik lip balm gue udah dateng”</p><p>Wooyoung menerima kotak kecil yang terbungkus plastik transparan berwarna merah.</p><p>“Gue nggak tau kalo lo pake lip balm”</p><p>“Emang nggak pernah, baru pertama beli. Gara-gara bibir gue kering banget beberapa hari ini. Suka perih jadinya.”</p><p>Wooyoung menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan mulai sibuk membuka bungkus paket itu. Sementara San masih berdiri di tempatnya, ikut penasaran seperti apa bentuk lip balmnya.</p><p>“Ngapain lo di sini?” Wooyoung bingung.</p><p>“Penasaran aja. Emang nggak boleh?”</p><p>Jawaban San membuat Wooyoung tertawa.</p><p>“Ngapain penasaran? Orang gue beli lip balm biasa.”</p><p>Setelah Wooyoung berhasil merobek lapisan terakhir pembungkusnya, ia kemudian membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan benda kecil yang sudah ia tunggu selama dua hari.</p><p>“Yah, kok rasa cherry sih? Kayaknya gue pesen yang biasa deh.” Bibir Wooyoung mengerucut, ia paling sebal kalau barang yang diterima tidak sesuai dengan pesanannya.</p><p>San meraih benda kecil seperti wadah dengan tutup berwarna biru di atasnya dan melihat tulisan <em>“Cherry”</em> beserta gambar buah cherry di bawah nama merknya.</p><p>“Yaudah sih gapapa, yang penting kan fungsinya masih sama. Coba pake”</p><p>Wooyoung hanya bisa pasrah, yasudalah yang penting bibirnya tidak kering lagi pikirnya. Ia kemudian membuka tutupnya dan mencolek benda padat itu lalu mengoleskannya ke seluruh permukaan bibirnya.</p><p>San melihat bibir Wooyoung yang sekarang mengkilap setelah diolesi lip balm. Fokusnya tidak lepas dari sana bahkan ketika Wooyoung mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.</p><p>“Manis.” Komentar Wooyoung setelah mencicipi lip balm barunya.</p><p>Tanpa sadar San menelan ludah. Ia membuang muka, berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya.</p><p>“Mau coba nggak?” Wooyong menyodorkan lip balm cherry itu kepada San.</p><p>“Nggak ah.” San kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.</p><p>“Gue mau mandi.” Ucap San sambil mengambil baju ganti kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.</p><p>***</p><p>San keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Wooyoung sedang merapikan meja belajarnya.</p><p>“Lo udah mandi belum? Mandi gih”</p><p>“Iya ini mau mandi.” Wooyoung berbalik dan melihat San yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih di tangannya.</p><p>Suara denting notifikasi mengalihkan perhatian Wooyoung, ia meraih handphone-nya yang diletakkan di dalam laci.</p><p>Sudah kebiasaan Wooyoung untuk menjauhkan hp ketika ia sedang belajar atau mengerjakan tugas, supaya tidak tergoda buka hp di tengah jam belajarnya.</p><p>“Yunho ngajakin gue makan malem nasgor depan asrama. Lo mau ikut nggak?” Tanya Wooyoung yang kemudian dijawab San dengan anggukan.</p><p>“Yaudah gue mandi dulu.”</p><p>Wooyoung pun berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil kaos putih dan celana pendek berwarna biru sebelum masuk kamar mandi.</p><p>San melihat jam dinding, masih pukul 6 sore. Ia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk membereskan meja belajarnya sambil mengecek keperluan yang barus ia bawa untuk kelas kebesokannya.</p><p>Ternyata ia masih ada satu tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Ia memang berencana untuk mengerjakannya malam ini, mungkin nanti setelah makan nasi goreng di depan asrama.</p><p>Setelah dirasa cukup, San kemudian duduk di ranjangnya dan bermain dengan ponselnya sambil menunggu Wooyoung.</p><p>15 menit kemudian teman sekamarnya keluar dari kamar mandi, juga dengan rambut basahnya. Ia mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk dan membiarkannya setengah kering.</p><p>“Yunho bilang Mingi mau ikut tapi dia sakit perut. Jadi kita disuruh nunggu bentar, atau kita bisa duluan aja kalo emang udah kelaperan.” San yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan hp nya sekarang mengalihkan fokusnya ke Wooyoung.</p><p>“Oh yaudah nunggu aja, gue sih belum laper. Lo udah laper?” Wooyoung menjawab sambil tangannya sibuk mengoles lip balm di bibirnya.</p><p>“Ngapain sih makan nasgor depan aja pake lip balm segala?” Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan, San malah balik bertanya.</p><p>“Yee suka-suka gue dong. Gue kan beli ini buat dipake.”</p><p>San tidak membalas, wajahnya datar menatap Wooyoung yang masih sibuk mengolesi bibirnya dengan lip balm, banyak sekali.</p><p>“Lo mau nyoba?”</p><p>“Nyoba apa?”</p><p>“Lip balm-nya lah? Masa bibir gue.” Ceplos Wooyoung kemudian tertawa.</p><p>“Emang boleh?”</p><p>“Ya boleh lah, gue nggak pelit kali. Nih kalo mau nyoba.” Wooyoung kemudian menghampiri San yang masih menatapnya.</p><p>“Bukan ini yang gue maksud.”</p><p>“Terus?”</p><p>San menarik pergelangan tangan Wooyoung, memaksa laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa aba-aba San mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Wooyoung, ia juga ingin mencicipi rasa cherry di bibir teman sekamarnya selama 1 tahun terakhir.</p><p>Sementara itu, Wooyoung terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi. Matanya melebar dan nafasnya tertahan. San menyapukan lidahnya di bibir bawah Wooyoung sebelum ia melepaskan ciumannya.</p><p>San melihat Wooyoung yang masih mematung namun mata mereka saling bertemu.</p><p>Wooyoung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, otaknya masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.</p><p>“Woo, I'm really sorry.”</p><p>“Gimana rasanya?” Wooyoung akhirnya bersuara.</p><p>San diam, dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Tapi Wooyoung menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.</p><p>“Manis. Rasa cherry.”</p><p>“Iyalah, lip balmnya kan rasa cherry. Gimana sih lo.”</p><p>San menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.</p><p>“Mau lagi?”</p><p>“Maksudnya?”</p><p>“Mau nyoba lagi nggak?”</p><p>“Woo-” Belum selesai San berbicara, bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Wooyoung.</p><p>San yang mendapat lampu hijau langsung membalas ciumannya. Bibirnya melumat bibir manis milik Wooyoung, tangan kanannya mengusap tengkuk Wooyoung dan menariknya lebih dekat untuk memperdalam ciumannya.</p><p>Kedua lengan Wooyoung dilingkarkan ke leher San untuk memeluknya mendekat. Wooyoung mulai merespon ciuman San dan melumat bibir atas lawannya.</p><p>Tanpa sadar ciuman menjadi tidak terkendali, mereka saling membalas kecupan dan saling melumat satu sama lain. San menggigit bibir bawah Wooyoung membuat pemuda yang lebih muda itu melenguh pelan. Kesempatan ini ia gunakan untuk lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Wooyoung. Lidahnya bergerak menelusuri rongga mulut Wooyoung, lidah mereka bertemu dan ia merasakan lidahnya dihisap.</p><p>Mereka bertukar saliva dan lenguhan kecil sampai tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar yang membuat mereka tersentak kaget dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.</p><p>“San? Wooyoung? Kalian masih di dalem kan?” Terdengar suara Yunho dari balik pintu.</p><p>Sementara dua manusia yang dipanggil namanya masih berusaha mengatur nafas dan mengontrol detak jantung mereka yang berdebar hebat.</p><p>“Mereka udah di depan kali Yun.” Itu suara Mingi.</p><p>“Iya kali ya? Yaudah lah kita langsung ke nasgor aja”</p><p>Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki menjauh dari kamar mereka.</p><p>“What did we just do..” Wooyoung menyentuh bibirnya yang masih basah dan terasa sedikit bengkak.</p><p>“It's called...kissing.”</p><p>“San, I'm not joking”</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><p>“I think I've gone crazy.”</p><p>“I'm sorry. We can pretend it never happened, Woo.”</p><p>“No, no. That's not what I mean. It's getting more complicated.”</p><p>“Terus maksudnya gimana?”</p><p>“Gapapa, just...forget it.”</p><p>“Alright then. Jadi makan nasgor?”</p><p>“Ayo, lo laper kan?”</p><p>“Mendadak kenyang sih. Habis makan buah cherry banyak banget”</p><p>“CHOI SAN!”</p><p>Sementara yang diteriaki namanya keburu kabur keluar sambil tertawa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>